Dairantou Gaiden
Dairantou Gaiden (Also known as Dairantou Gaiden: The SSBB Story or DG) is a Brawl Machinima on Youtube made by Raust BlackDragon (RaustBD). The series follows the lives of the characters of Brawl during a multi-team tournament. The series is currently 8 episodes long, with episode 3 and 7 being in two parts. Plot The story of DG is that a set amount of Brawl characters are partcipating in multi-man tournament. The rules are- A) Everyone starts with five stock. B) You can bet up to all your stock on a match. C) If there's a disagreement between fighters, the highest ranking officer chooses the match. D) If you lose all your stock, you're out of the tournament. After that, most of the series involve character development with interactions with each other and their enemies. (Caution: all information below this point contains spoilers) Episode 1 Link, Kirby, and Mario are casually debating about their move sets from SSB to SSBM, when Kirby casually mentions that Ness was cut from the game. Link is shocked to hear this, and even more shocked to hear that Mario and Kirby don't seem to care. Afterwords Pit appears, asking if the place they are in is Brawl, after which everyone introduces themselves. Pit tells Mario, Link and Kirby about his skills, when Mario remarks that Pit seems to be an all-around better version of Link. Link becomes incredibly defensive, while Pit sides with Link, saying it's too soon to say who's better. Kirby asks Pit to demonstrate his abilities, which Pit does. Link attacks Pit with a bomb, Pit grabs it, tosses it into the air, and hits it with his arrow. Link glares at Pit murderously. Episode 2 The episode starts with Bowser and DK talking about the new Team Black Base, and how DK made the entrance impossible because no one on the team can wall jump. Afterwards Dedede and Wario show up, and Bowser states he's leader and will make everyone's dreams come true if they follow him. Bowser is told Ike knows about their plans, but were taken care of by Wario and Dedede. Ike is next shown with Meta Knight giving him a ride, since Ike's Porsche had his gas removed. Episode 3 A disembodied voice is speaking to Mario, Link, Pit, and Sonic, making them team Captains of Red, Green, White, and Blue respectively. Sonic gives out his briefing, and names Captain Falcon Vice Captain Falcon. Pit also deals a briefing, and upon hearing that Sonic and Falcon are on Great Fox, with Diddy and Fox at Hyrule, sends Meta Knight with him to Corneria, and Kirby and Yoshi to Hyrule. Part one ends with Fox telling Pit that it was a set up when they get to Corneria: In actuality, Sonic and Falcon are going to take out Kirby and Yoshi. Part two starts with Diddy and Fox being massacred by Team White. Team Blue loses when Fox in his Landmaster drives off the Great Fox, because his Pedal is stuck. Part two ends with Kirby reaching Hyrule, with Sonic waiting for him... Episode 4 The episode goes back to Team Black, with Bowser angry because Zelda and Peach took over their base, and remodeled it with a drop box from the inside to prevent intruders. Samus later comes to the base when Bowser and DK leave, and is forced to lose her Power Suit to gain entrance in to Zelda and Peach. After a bit arguing, the trio find out they need a Team Leader or they're disqualified from the tournament, at which Link pops up. They swear alliegence, and Link is ecstatic since he has all females, hoping to make the others jealous. Characters Team Green Team Green is more of a last minute team, with no actual theme other than having three females on one team. Link: Link is shown in Dairantou Gaiden to be an incredibly paranoid conspiracy theorist. Few characters like him, and nearly all of them signed a petition to keep him off their teams. The tournament heads, unable to bring themselves to kick out one of the most well known Nintendo characters of all time, decide to make him the Leader (and sole member) of the Green Team. However, Samus, Zelda, and Peach are forced by a 5:00 deadline to join Link's team, or be disqualified. He has an immense grudge against Pit. Samus Aran: Vice Captain of the Green Team. She finds Zelda and Peach after they took over Bowser's fort. She has a jammed voice morpher in her armor, which she can't turn off, making her sound like a man whenever she's in her armor. She is clearly a feminist, and the only competent one of the female characters. Believes that video game companies are "Twisted abominations of sexism and chauvinism". She doesn't trust Link, and is afraid of Pit. Princess Zelda: 1st Lieutenant of the Green Team. Not quite sure what her relationship is to Link, but is still unhappy about not becoming Vice Captain. Though considered a damsel in distress by Samus, She's not as ditzy as Peach, as she is more reliable as she took out single handedly Red, Lucario, Bowser and King Dedede to protect their (stolen) base. Her Sheik form has not been mentioned. Princess Peach: 2nd Lieutenant of the Green Team. The ditz. She like cute chimpanzees, and named Diddy "Sprinkles" when he was forced early on to help Black Team get their base back. Currently, she was asked by Samus to watch Link, because of his paranoia and insanity, though Peach is sceptic. Team White Team White is a team that specializes in air battles, with the Captain and Vice Captain using swords. Pit: Pit is the leader of the White team. Very kind, modest and easygoing, Pit is very popular with some characters, and violently unpopular with a very small minority (e.g. Link, Sonic). He never returns any of these grudges, though, and frequently tries to be friendly with them. He strongly believes in playing fair, causing him to be the leader of, so far, the only team not to use underhand tricks to accomplish their goals. Meta Knight: Vice Captain of the White Team. Calm, cool, and collected, he obeys all orders without warning, and agrees with Pit's actions as Leader. Kirby: 1st Lieutenant of the White Team. Favorite band is the "Headbanging Kirbys." looks up to Pit and also believes in him. Early on he fought Sonic, but was saved by Snake, and then by Pit. Yoshi: 2nd Lieutenant of the White Team. Also looks up to Pit. Has no sense of direction what so ever, as he followed Kirby to Hyrule, and ended up on Yoshi's Island, calling it "The land of not Hyrule." Team Blue Team Blue is a team made of the series' fastest runners. Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic is the aggressive, headstrong, and somewhat abusive leader of the Blue team. He largely overestimates the skills of his teammates, causing him to send them on impossible missions, the failure of which he blames on laziness. Has a grudge against Pit, but unlike Link, Sonic hates Pit because he thinks Pit is a weakling and a sissy (when often times he's just a lot more level-headed). He has been seen to occasionally hit his own teammates during the high-points of his speeches, or simply when he's mad. Captain Falcon: Vice Captain of the Blue Team. (Often teased by being called Vice Captain Falcon) In contrast to Sonic, he thinks things through, which falls on deaf ears to his self destructive leader. Quite frankly does not like Sonic, and told him after their defeat to White Team that he thinks Sonic is crazy. (which also fell on deaf ears.) Fox McCloud: 1st Lieutenant of the Blue Team. Disagrees with Sonic's actions, but doesn't speak them often. Early on, he and Diddy fought Pit and Meta Knight on "his turf" which didn't make a bit of difference. Currently has a grudge against Diddy for making him drive off the Great Fox in his Landmaster, while trying to run over the White Team Captain and Vice Captain. Diddy Kong: 2nd Lieutenant of the Blue Team. He speaks in nearly every other animal language but chimpanzee. His words are translated by subtitles. So far, the only ones who understands him when he doesn't speak parrot english is Fox, Pit, Meta Knight (when Diddy speaks penguin) and Donkey. Team Black Team Black is a theme of villians, though actually Bowser is the only true villian (Wario-anti hero, DK-hero in his own series, last evil thing insignificant, and Dedede, "more of an ass than villian.") Bowser: Leader of the Black team, which has not yet been officially recognized in the series. Bowser has a murderous hatred of Donkey Kong and King Dedede due to their incompetence. He appears to be a brilliant strategist and dangerous opponent, but his actions are often thwarted by his own team. He doesn't have a Vice Captain, though Bowser uses the title as a last ditch effort to use his comrades. Wario: 1st Lieutenant of the Black Team. Doesn't speak much, and seems to be the most competent subordinate on the Black Team. He usually helps Dedede take down Ike off screen, and makes chess pieces of the tournament characters for Bowser. Donkey Kong: 2nd Lieutenant of the Black Team. Amazingly stupid, he built a very powerful base for Bowser's team, but made getting up only possible through wall kicking, which none of the team's members can do. King Dedede: 3rd Lieutenant of the Black Team. Turns out to be just as stupid as Donkey Kong, the only difference is that he hates everyone on his team. Usually helps Wario to take down Ike off screen. Team Yellow Team Yellow is a theme of Pokemon, with the Captain having three of his own. Red: (Pokemon Trainer): Captain of the Yellow team, with his subordinates being Lucario and Pikachu. To compensate for his lack of a fourth team member, Hal Laboratory gave him 5000 pokeballs. Attempting early on to defeat Green Team, He, among Lucario, Bowser, and Dedede were defeated when shot by one of Zelda's Light Arrows. He owns a Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard, and speaks through them by radio while he's in the background. Lucario: Vice Captain of the Yellow Team. He's quite similar to Meta Knight in personality, traits and usefulness to the team leader, but is more humorous, as he wonders why his telepathic thoughts don't echo as his internal monologue thoughts. Pikachu: Sole Lieutenant of the Yellow Team. Was left behind to guard Yellow base when Red and Lucario went to fight Green Team. Team Red Not much is known about Red Team, and the theme they most likely have is they're the heroes of their own respective titles, and are quite well known. Mario: Captain of the Red team. Nothing else is known so far. Has the most screen time on his team, which isn't much. Ike: Vice Captain of the Red Team. Has the second most screen time on his team, and is often mentioned by Black Team. Before episode one, he found out about the illegal formation of Team Black, and has been trying to thwart them, though he is often stopped off screen. Captain Olimar: 1st Lieutenant of the Red Team. Not seen, mentioned once. Lucas: 2nd Lieutenant of the Red Team. Not seen, mentioned twice. Others This is made up of characters that have no team, figments of imaginations, or future characters that are not in a team yet. Solid Snake: No known affiliation. He hates Sonic for "stealing his spotlight" as the 3rd party character, and thus makes an effort to get in the way of everything Sonic attempts to do. Dark Link: Seems to only be in Link's head. He says annoyingly cryptic messages, followed by "Kill your teammates." Toon Link: Has not been in an episode yet, but will appear soon. RaustBD stated early on that he is more like his Wind Waker incarnation, so he won't be like a "CGI crazy" version of Link. Ice Climbers: Has not been in an episode yet, but will appear sooner than Toon Link. RaustBD stated they are bickering lackeys, but will be competent. Is currently looking for a female voice actor for Nana. Standings So far, the ranks in the tournament is: (WARNING SPOILERS!) First: Team White-No one has lost a single stock. Team Green-No one has lost a single stock. Team Red-No one has lost a single stock. Second: Team Yellow- Red has lost one stock. (Ivysaur shot by Zelda's Light Arrow.) Lucario has lost one stock. (Shot by Zelda's Light Arrow.) Third: Team Blue- Sonic has lost one stock. (Lost to Pit in a fight.) Fox has lost one stock. (Driven off of Corneria with his Tank.) Diddy Kong has lost one stock. (Was thrown by Sonic to White Base, where he was pummeled by Yoshi, Kirby, and Pit. Zero: Team Black is an illegal team, but if they weren't, they would be tied for second. Bowser has lost one stock. (Shot by Zelda's Light Arrow.) Dedede has lost one stock. (Shot by Zelda's Light Arrow.)